I Hope You Dance
by youshi
Summary: Haru and Rin finally get back together after Rin confesses to Haru her love for him. But after their first date they are feeling like they're being watched. But, by who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Thanks for helping me start my project Yuki." said Haru.

"No problem." said Yuki.

There was a knock at the door. Shigure hurried over to answer it.

"Tohru-kun Rin's here!" called Shigure.

"Hello Rin." said Haru quietly.

"Go away." said Rin coldly, "Leave me alone."

"All I said was Hello." said Haru, "Don't be so mean to me please."

"So I don't care about you." said Rin turning away.

"Hello Isuzu-san." said Tohru coming into the room, "Were you able to finish your project Hatsuharu-san?"

Something flashed in Haru's eyes.

"Yeah..." said Haru.

He picked up his project and walked outside to load it on his bike.

"Rin that wasn't very nice of you to say that to Haru." said Yuki.

Rin just turned away. There was the sound of a bike falling and of someone running into the woods. They went to the back door to see Haru running into the forest.

"Great he turned Black." said Yuki going after Haru.

They caught up with Haru. HE was breaking up a dead tree. He punched and kicked it with fury.

"Yo Haru." said Kyo coming up next to Haru, "What's your problem?"

"Your my problem you stupid cat." said Haru, "Go away!"

Haru tore off into the woods further, breaking off tree branches on the way. Kyo sped off after him. Tohru's eyes widened at the sound of a tree breaking and falling to the ground. She and the others hurried after Kyo.

They found Kyo staring at Haru who had just transformed, standing in front to a freshly fallen tree. Haru glared at Kyo and the others.

"Uh oh...This can't be good." said Yuki looking nervously at Tohru, "When Haru transforms while he's Black-Haru he becomes extremely dangerous and it's really hard to get him to calm down. He's rarely been this angry. He's been having lots of troubles lately and Rin set him off. He still likes you Rin. Even though you don't want him to he still does.

"Oh go back to your lover!" yelled Haru.

"At least I have one!" yelled Kyo.

Haru charged towards Kyo. Kyo pushed Yuki, Tohru and Rin out of the way. Haru's head slammed into a tree. Haru slumped over. He shook his head and got back up. He walked over to his clothes. As soon as he got there he transformed back into a human. He pulled on his clothes and when he was done he sat down on the fallen tree and put his head in his hands.

"Haru are you okay?" asked Tohru.

He didn't answer something red a small puddle between Haru's feet. He looked at Tohru. He was pale and his face was splattered with blood from a gash in his head from the tree. He was breathing heavily. HE got up and walked back to the house. Haru picked up his bike.

"Haru you should have Hatori look at that." said Yuki.

"It's fine." said Haru wiping away blood that was starting to go down his neck.

He swung his leg over his bike and peddled off.

"He's going to die from losing too much blood." said Kyo.

Rin's eye's widened.

"I-I have to go." said Rin, she ran off.

"That was strange..." said Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Oh my!" said Shigure. He was on the phone with Hatori, "Really? Is he okay? Aah...I see. Thank you for calling me Haa-san. Bye-bye."

He hung up the phone.

"Haa-kun is in the hospital with blood poisoning." said Shigure scratching his head.

"I should have been more forceful in making him have Hatori-san look at his cut." said Yuki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mean while at the Sohma estate Rin was walking to Kagura's house but, she was met by Kazuma Kyo's foster father.

"Oh Rin did you know that Hatsuharu's in the hospital with blood poisoning?" asked Kazuma.

Rin stopped and looked at Kazuma.

"No I didn't." said Rin, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." said Kazuma, "Are you going to visit him?"

"No." said Rin flatly.

"Why? He visited you when you were in the hospital everyday (See volume 14)." said Kazuma, "So why aren't you going to visit him?"

Rin shook her head and walked away. She ran into Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walking to the hospital.

"Are you going to visit Haru?" asked Yuki eyeing Rin, "He likes you a lot Rin, don't you know that? He likes you so much that he can'' help himself. Please visit him."

Rin looked away.

"Please Rin it would mean so much to him." said Yuki.

"Please Rin." said Tohru.

Rin looked at the ground and walked away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hatsuharu-san there is someone else here to see you now." said a nurse.

"Oh...Okay." said Haru.

"Well I guess we should get going Haru." said Yuki.

"Alright...Come and see me tomorrow?" asked Haru sitting up.

Sure." smiled Tohru.

"Bye." said Kyo as they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Haru closed his eyes and scratched his bandaged head. The door slowly opened. Rin stepped inside.

"Hello Haru..." said Rin closing the door.

Haru opened his eyes and looked at Rin.

"Rin?" said Haru rubbing his eyes.

Rin ran to Haru's side. She ran her fingers gingerly through his soft white hair.

"Did you really mean what you said? (See volume 8) About not needing me?" asked Haru.

"I...I do need you." said Rin, " I got scared... But, I'm not now. Haru...I love you." she kissed Haru on the lips.

Haru stared at her blankly. It was the same blank stare that he gave her years ago. (See volume 14) She smiled and kissed him again.

"So how is it?" asked Rin sitting next to Haru lying on his bed, "The blood poisoning..."

"Not too bad." said Haru, "I won't die from it."

"If you died from it Haru..." said Rin getting tears in her eyes, "I would kill myself so I could be with you.." She ran her fingers over his bandaged forehead. "I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"It's not your fault." said Haru brushing his against Rin's cheek, "Do you want to go out again? Well... once I get out of here?"

Rin's eye's lit up "Yes!"

"I would like to take you out dancing." said Haru.

She smiled and ran her fingers again through Haru's. She kissed him.

"Hey! Don't do that! He's sick!" cried a nurse coming in with Haru's lunch.

Their faces turned bright red.

"I'll come back tomorrow." said Rin getting up, "Bye."

"Bye" said Haru. He smiled softly as he watched her leave, "We're back together..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"I wonder how Haru's doing." said Tohru as she and Yuki walked down the hall of the small hospital.

She opened the door to find Haru and Rin talking quietly to one another. Rin looked up with surprise. Her face turned a light shade of pink. She gently kissed Haru before hurrying out of the room before anyone could ask any questions.

"OH! Haru!" smiled Tohru.

"I can see that you're feeling better." said Yuki looking at Haru face, which had turned a light shade of red.

"Well kind of, the doctors said that I'm going to be mentally and physically drained. So I'm either going to be really depressed or tired. Oh the joys of blood poisoning. Well… besides that I can leave tomorrow." Haru stopped and scratched at his bandaged head, "I finally stopped bleeding so that helped a lot."

"That's good to hear." Tohru smiled down at Haru.

"So I see that you and Rin are getting along now." said Yuki.

"Yeah…." Haru smiled and laid back into his pillows. He smiled slightly, "We're going out on date as soon as I get out of here." He looked at a clock that hung on the wall of his room. "So that's in about fifteen hours."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Haru walked down the street the bandages were gone all was left was a small scar. He waited by a lit lamppost. The wind rushed through his soft white and black hair.

"Haru!" cried Rin as she came running towards him, her long black trailing behind her in the wind. He embraced her in a hug and gently kissed her. "You look so much better! How are you?"

"Good, " Haru smiled he saw that he finally was taller than Rin, "so are you ready to go?"

"Yes." said Rin taking Haru's hand.

They walked down the road to a park were a concert was taking place. Haru and Rin sat on a blanket that they had brought by a glassy lake. They say in the back away from the crowds so they wouldn't have to worry about transforming. The band was playing ' I hope you dance' by Lee Ann Womack.

' _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.'_

Haru smiled softly at Rin.

' _When ever one door closes I hope one more opens.'_

Haru stood up. "Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to Rin. "Yes." blushed Rin taking his hand and standing up. 

Haru held her close as they slow danced together.

'Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance' 

"Um…Rin…" said Haru. She looked up at him, "I…I love you!"

Rin stopped dancing and stared at Haru.

' And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…' 

A tear rolled down Rin's cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Haru. She kissed him.

'_Dance, I hope you dance. I hope you dance.'_

He smiled.

"Okay that was a song for all you lovers out there." said the lead vocalist of the band, "This next one is called 'Have I told you lately that I love you?' by Rod Stewart."

'_Have I told you lately that I love you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you?'_

"This song should be our song." said Haru softly in Rin's as he hugged her close.

'_You fill my heart with gladness. Take away all my sadness.'_

"It definitely fits us. I love you so much." Rin smiled and gazed into Haru's big grey eyes.

'_Ease my troubles that's what you do.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Thank you for the wonderful time." said Rin kissing Haru as they walked to her house.

They had sneaked into the Sohma estate by a whole in the wall that was surrounding the houses.

"Good night." said Haru hugging Rin before she disappeared into her house.

A shaded figure's eyes glowed with fury as they watched Haru depart from Rin's house. They mumbled something then quickly disappeared when he started to walk towards the figure unknowingly to his house.


End file.
